


Oblivion

by Too_Afraid_To_Sing



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apocalypse, Feels, Loosely based on Seeking a Friend for the End of the World, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, but sad romantic, if that makes any sense, its really romantic sort of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Afraid_To_Sing/pseuds/Too_Afraid_To_Sing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death approached them in the form of a bright, fiery ball in the sky. They spent their last few moments laying in each other's arms, forgetting about the world for their last few seconds of life. They watched each other without looking away, wanting their face to be the last thing they ever saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a short one shot I was inspired to do by the ending scene of Seeking a Friend for the End of the World. If you haven't yet seen the movie, I recommend it. It is one of those movies that you either like it or hate it, but I happened to be fortunate enough to like it. Also, stockpile on tissues, ice cream and tea. You're going to need. it. I know I did.
> 
> Until then, enjoy, and I apologise for any feels that I may give! (I don't actually. I am constantly broke because I owe the douche bag jar too much.)

She was coming a week early. Matilda was her name. Fiery tresses flowed away from her body as she moved through the darkness, her form so bright that it made the night resemble day. 

The lights were out throughout the streets. Power was out. Stores were closed. The rioting had finally stopped. Thor was alone now, sitting on the floor, petting his dog, Mjölnir. She had been abandoned in the park during the chaos and was now living here with him, licking his hand in a last attempt to comfort him, not that he needed it. A week ago, he would have been afraid to be alone, but now it didn't matter as long as the one he loved got to be with their family.

He smiled at the thought of his loved one; ebony hair that cascaded down, framing the perfect shape of a milky white oval with two emerald green orbs that met your eyes with an often cold stare. Most would be scared away by the look they gave, but not Thor. That cold gaze, the mysterious aura about them just drew him in further and further until he couldn't untangle himself from the thick tendrils that had coiled themselves around him – and he didn't want to. 

Loki was safe now, or, that was what he liked to think. Thor had sent Loki away while he was asleep with his father to see the other’s family so he could be with them in the last few moments of the world. The whole world was doomed with the asteroid ‘Matilda’ less than a few minutes from impact. With a heavy sigh, Thor stood, Mjölnir letting out a sharp bark as he did so. 

“What is it, huh?” He asked, looking down at the dog before following her line of vision to the doorway where he saw his beloved. He saw Loki. His heart stopped and he didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed that Loki had chosen to spend his last few moments with him rather than his family. 

“You left,” was all the slender man in the doorway managed to say at first, taking a shaky breath. It was clear he had been crying, something he didn't do often around other people, even Thor. “I woke up and you weren't there. I made him turn around.” He hugged Thor tightly, arms wrapping around the blond man’s neck.

Thor hugged Loki in return, nodding softly and pursing his lips apologetically. “I know; I was stupid. I’m sorry.” He whispered, taking Loki’s hands, smiling reassuringly and leading him to the bedroom. They lay down over the blankets, Loki resting his head on Thor’s arm as Thor ran his fingers through the slighter man’s hair. They stared into each other’s eyes, Thor smiling ever so slightly at Loki.

“I don’t want to fall asleep. Please, don’t let me fall asleep.” Loki begged softly, to which Thor nodded, shifting a little closer to the other. “I just want to be with you, Thor, no matter how long.” Loki murmured. Words that he had found so difficult to say in the past were so much easier to say now. This would be the last time he could ever say them, the last opportunity for Thor to hear them. 

Thor smiled. “And I want to be with you, Loki.” He said. Outside there was a loud bang, Loki letting out a gasp, tears prickling in his eyes as he muttered something that sounded similar to ‘oh God’. “We will be together.” Thor said, moving closer once more, staring into Loki’s emerald green eyes, projecting as much sincerity into his gaze and words as possible. “We will get married, adopt a few kids. We will spend our years on a farm with the dog and grow old together.” He said, smile brightening a little at the thought of it, though it also pained him. Loki smiled brokenly, reaching up and cupping Thor’s face.

“One boy and one girl.” He whispered, nodding in agreement. “Though, I will design the interior of the house; none of your horrible colour schemes.” He teased, sniffing as a tear rolled over the bridge of his nose, landing on the pillow with a soft ‘plop’. Thor let out a slight chuckle at that.

“Of course, and on the weekends we will take trips away with the kids to the beach, and when we can’t afford it we will take a picnic to the river just down the road.” He said, forcing the tears that threatened to bubble up back. Loki did not need to be scared any more than he already was. There was another loud bang, Loki shaking a little at that.

“I kind of thought we would save each other, you know, like how they did in the movies.” He said almost bitterly, letting out a broken laugh. Thor leaned over, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead.

“Loki, we already did.” He murmured with a smile. “I love you so much. You are my favourite thing in the world.” He whispered. Loki’s smile became softer at that which warmed Thor’s heart a little. 

Death approached them in the form of a bright, fiery ball in the sky. They spent their last few moments laying in each other's arms, forgetting about the world for their last few seconds of life. They watched each other without looking away, wanting their face to be the last thing they ever saw. Soon enough, they soon became lost in oblivion, the encroaching asteroid moments from impact, projecting a blinding white light over the earth. 

Loki’s already white skin became ghostly, but Thor thought it beautiful, the two smiling as they lay beside each other before their vision faded out to black.


End file.
